


Piling Frustrations

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [64]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Genderbending, Human, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Relationship(s), Masturbation, Ogres, Past Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl forgave them. A little bit, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piling Frustrations

It had been four months since Prowl had been attacked by her servants. She had more or less forgiven them... Though it was mostly because they had saved her from getting killed by the two robbers who broke into the stables. If it hadn't been for that, she probably would still hate them and would be giving them the silent treatment or giving them dark glares whenever they tried to talk to her.

Things were getting... better. A bit, anyway. She had come to accept that she had toying with their feelings a bit and abusing her power over them. But that didn't make what they did acceptable or forgivable. And she still didn't really talk to them longer than necessary and if they ever did try to bring up anything that could pertain to that incident, it only took a cold stare to shut them up.

They weren't allowed to touch her either. Even if it was just a hand on the shoulder, she would not let it happen. She didn't want to be touched by them. Not after what they did to her. She did not ask them to help her wash or give her a massage or... tend to her needs whenever they came up. She no longer enjoyed their company. Not like that, at least.

But her sexual frustrations still came up. She had thought about going to Jazz again, but she decided against it. Last thing she wanted to do was have another repeat with her servants. And when she did think about being with the other human colonel... It didn't sit right with her. Not in a fearful way, but just... She felt like it would have been wrong to do. Jazz had feelings for her, she was aware of this, and she didn't want to play with his feelings like she had done with the brothers.

So without anyone else to go to, she had to resort to her own hands. And it was a lot harder than she remembered.

She was currently laying in her bed, naked and panting with one of her hands at her pussy, the other groping her breast. Her fingers played with her clit and wet opening, pushing inside every now and then to bring more pleasure. But she didn't feel any closer to sexual gratification. It was so frustrating; she didn't remembering having this much trouble before she started having sex with Scrapper and the others.

It didn't help that she was tired. Masturbation took up a lot of energy. When she had the boys, she didn't have to worry about anything; all she had to do was lie back and let them take care of her. It was easy and she got off. With masturbation, she had to move her fingers inside. Pinch her nipple and grope her breast. Rubbing her clit in a desperate attempt to orgasm.

They were all minor ones. Nothing big or grand enough to get her off. Even now, she had only gotten off once... And it was so small and weak that she almost didn't realize she had cum. The wetness on her fingers had been the thing to give it away.

Damn it, she was too pissed off to even try and finish. With a growl, she pulled out her fingers and wiped them off with a tissue, grumbling to herself. Out of spite, she curled up into a ball on her bed and wrapped herself in her blankets.

It was their fault. They had been the ones that made it impossible for her get off on her own. When they went at her, it was so intense and pleasurable and rough... The orgasms were amazing. She would be so turned on and begging to cum, finding sweet release whenever they did as commanded. And they would listen because... they loved her. Because they wanted to please her, to make her happy.

She hugged herself tighter. No, she wouldn't call them in now. Not after what had happened. She had forgiven them a little, but not enough to where she would ask them to tend to her. It actually made her shiver a bit. Just to think of them standing over her like that, keeping her pinned down... No, she couldn't go through with something like that. They didn't deserve such a thing from her.

And maybe she didn't really deserve it either. Not after she toyed with their feelings like that. They were people too. They felt, they hurt... and they loved. They loved her, Primus only knew why, and she didn't want to step on their feelings anymore. Feelings she didn't think she could return, no matter how much she cared about them.

Prowl shook the thoughts away. Forget it, she was tired and that didn't matter right now. She needed to sleep and get up early tomorrow anyway. It wasn't important, it didn't matter.

If only telling herself that over and over again would make it true.


End file.
